The Painting
by clh2o
Summary: They say that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. What happens if something happens in Vegas and you live in Vegas. This is the story of two lives, connected by lies, that come to be infected with the disease know as "what happens in Vegas." AU.AH.BxE.
1. Canvas

**AN: Please note that anything that you recognize is not mine, but the beautiful Stephanie Meyer's. And such applies to all following chapters of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Canvas

I mixed in the slightest bit of yellow to the red paint I already had prepared. The combination created the exact shade of orange that I had pictured.

Using one of my lesser used brushes I began to make thick, harsh strokes on the canvas, changing between the deep orange, blood red and a near black with the smallest shimmer of blue I began the create again.

It was rare for me to ever begin a painting with an end in mind. It was equally as rare for me to be attacking my canvas as I am.

When I paint, I use small wistful brushes that allow for gentle strokes, letting the paint almost float above the canvas rather than become part of the material.

However, I am furious at the moment and I needed control over the paint that I am laying down.

James have just been pushing all of my buttons the last few weeks. Like yesterday, not only did he blow me off, but he left me waiting for him at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city on the night of our two year anniversary. I know that he could not have forgotten that detail, because he was the one teasing me all week with a promised surprise.

I had thought he was going to propose, so despite my hatred for surprised I decided to let him have his fun.

He couldn't pick me up because he had to make the final arrangements for my surprise. I was going to meet him there instead.

Three hours and a half a bottle of wine later I left. I was worried sick about him so I called as soon as I was out the door. No answer, I left him three messages before I finally fell asleep.

I called him again this morning but again there was no answer. Then at my lunch break he shows up. Still smelling of whatever it was that he drank last night.

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

"James what happened last night?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't had the chance to shower yet, but I wanted to see you. That's okay, right?" He asked me while avoiding the question. He was leaning in for a kiss that I ducked to avoid.

"No, it is not okay. Where were you last night?" I asked, now demanding for an answer.

"What is up with you Bella?" He asked, but continued before I could snap. "I was watching the game with the boys and we drank. You have never cared when I did that before, and I don't really enjoy that you all of a sudden need to know my every move"

_What? _

"Excuse me, but did you just tell me that you ditched me, for the third time in two weeks I might add? But not only did you ditch me, you ditched me on the night of our two year anniversary, a date you have reminded me constantly of for the last two weeks strait, to drink and watch the game with the boys?" I was fuming already but I was using all of my will power not to make a scene.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Bells, it's just that Tanya was there and I haven't seen her in forever, you know how she is." Oh yes I know how Tanya is. Tanya is the one who has always wanted James for her own and will grope and touch him any chance that she gets. James always thought that this was a riot and let her continue on her merry way with it. "You forgive me, right babe?"

Looking into his eyes I could tell that he was completely serious. He really thought that his excuse would get him off the hook. "James, that is the saddest, most miserable excuse I have ever heard. I just can't stand to look at you right now." I stood up and turned to leave.

"Alright Hun." He said completely un-phased by anything that just left my mouth. "Call me later though, won't you?" He asked.

I turned back to look at him and he was grinning, the one that used to make me go weak. "I don't know James."

"Okay." Was all he said. He did not sound remorseful of even slightly disappointed from my answer.

As soon as I got into my car I called the assistant curator and told him that I would not be coming back in today and that he was in charge.

All that I could see through my fury at what had just occurred were flames of anger. Flames consuming and destroying everything.

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

Those are the flames that I am nearly carving into the material of my canvas.

I was nearly at my breaking point with that man. But I still love him, right? Despite his faults, I still feel the way that I have for so long about him, I do. Do I?

I stepped back from the easel. I wanted to continue but at the same time I knew that this was done. There was nothing more for me to do. Was my relationship with James in the same position? Was there nothing left that I could do to change how it now stand. This may take more than one painting to figure out.

Xoxox

Oh wow. My head feels terrible. Refusing to get up until my head stopped revolting against me, I reached over to the drawer in my bedside table to get three aspirin and dry-shot them.

Last night was insane. We had two bachelorette parties, a bachelor party and a twenty-first birthday. Those four alone nearly booked our staff completely, but we did good. Minus John, one of our bartenders, being forty five minutes late. I had lost at the rock-paper-scissors war and worked the bar till he came. Breaking Dawn was packed from open till close.

I am co-owner of Breaking Dawn with my two buddies Emmett and Jasper. Breaking Dawn is a night club located on the south part of the strip in 'The Fabulous Las Vegas.' It is directly across from the Luxor.

My headache was dwindling, so I decided it was time to get up. Showering and getting ready for the day allowed time for my headache to take its leave.

Walking across my bedroom I opened the curtains, allowing the desert sun to fill the room.

A groan came from the blankets on the bed. "Close them!" The voice demanded.

"Sorry, Tanya, you need to get up. I have to leave." I knew that she wasn't going to like this, but she knew by now that I wasn't going to let her stay here without me here too.

"But Eddie," she wined, creating an annoying, ear piercing sound. She stuck out her lips as well, she thought it looked cute. "I'm so sore, come back here and lay with me."

"Why are you sore?" I asked, not being able to think of anything that she ever did that would make her sore.

"Sex, duh! Silly Eddie!" She stretched herself out on my bed, I think she was trying to be a cat. I gave her a skeptical look, why would she be sore if we hadn't done anything remotely intimate all week.

Seeing the look on my face she seemed surprised. "Oh, well, you might not remember, but we had crazy, mad, hot sex last night. But you drank a lot to last night."

"I don't even remember you coming by the bar last night, and Emmett drove me home."

"No, silly, I was waiting for you here. I am really sad that you don't remember, you were so happy when you saw that I was here, in your bed, when you came in."

"Tanya, I was drunk. You know how I feel about anyone being in my apartment while I am not here."

"Eddie, we have been dating for a year now so I thought you would want me to have a key. But I am a very perceptive girlfriend and I know that you are always bust so I took it upon myself to go and make a copy of your apartment key for myself."

"Tanya, really?" _What is she crazy? _"I need that copy, I will pay you the cost, but I am sorry, that is just not something I can deal with."

She looked at then buried her head into my comforter, fake sobbing, making those horrid whining noises again.

"Tanya, Tanya, TANYA! STOP!" She looked up at me again. "It's okay, I am not angry, but I am going to need what ever keys you had made back. Also I need to leave for work in ten minutes, I will drive you to your apartment, so I need you to be ready to leave in ten." I walked out of my bedroom and back into my kitchen. Sitting next to her purse were her keys. I took my own key chain and found the matching one for my apartment on her set.

"Tanya," I said walking back down the hall to my room. Luckily she was dressed. "Is this the only copy you made?" I asked her.

"Yes," she sniffled, "That is the only one.

"Thank you." I said, "Let's go."

Xoxox

I parked my Volvo around the back of the club, after dropping off Tanya, and walked in through the rear employee entrance.

The club is a dream. The first floor has the main bar and the dance floor with a kitchen and stock room in the back behind the bar. There is a half level on each side. To the right is a stage for when we had bands come in and a DJ booth. The left is a seating area with tables and couches. The second floor has four rooms. One in each corner, each with it's own set of stairs, and catwalks in between the rooms. Three of the rooms have two outer walls and two glass walls that can be tinted. These walls give you a view of the club from above. These three rooms are the rooms that we rent out for parties. The forth room is the office that Emmett, Jasper and I share. The third floor is another dance floor, it is really just the roof with a few tables and a smaller bar under an overhang. It is simple but still really popular at night because you can see the lights on the Strip from there.

I walked in to see Jasper and Emmett sitting at the bar just talking to each other.

I sat down net to them and they both turned. "Eddie boy, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Emmett asked.

"No, why. And don't call me Eddie, it just makes you sound like Tanya." Emmett made a face to that.

"You're late." Jasper said. "For the first time in around forever."

"Yeah, so we guessed either you were sick of Tanya finally showed her true self and you were locked in a basement somewhere as her new sex slave." Emmett told me. All three of us shuttered at the thought.

"Emmett, really, she isn't that bad. She is only the annoying, crazy, psycho when she is drunk of hung over." Feeling obliged to defend her, seeing as she is my girlfriend, even though a large part of me agrees with him.

"Yes," Jasper said, "as opposed to the annoying, crazy, psycho that she is every other second of the day." Jasper and Emmett share a common hate for all things Tanya and they never hesitate to tell me so.

"This morning was just not a good one for me." I told them.

Emmett looked at me with raised eyebrows. "I know you left here a little drunk, but I know you were alone, I drove you home. What could she have done?"

"Well," I said, running my hand over my face. "I don't really remember, but she was there when I woke up." I paused, going back to what Tanya told me this morning. "She told me that she was there when I got there and that we had mad, hot sex, but I know that if she was there I would have sobered up right away. You guys know how anal I am about other people having keys to my apartment. So that part is kinda hard for me to believe. And then when I told her, again I might add, about the key issue, she told me that she knew I was just shy about it so she took the liberty of making a copy my key for herself."

Emmett and Jasper were silent for a moment before breaking into hysterics. "Dude, please tell me you got that explanation on tape." Emmett said through laughs.

"Really guys," I said walking behind the bar to grab myself a water bottle. "It's not funny. Now I am going to have to get my lock changed when we break up. And judging by the fact that she was sore from sex that I know that we didn't have, I have a feeling that it will be soon. I just don't want to do anything rash before I know for sure."

"Well man, it is about fucking time you saw the light." Jasper said, Emmett agreeing from behind.

We kept talking for a while, knowing that we have a while before any of the staff showed up for our regular pre-night meeting, then to get ready for another big night.

We didn't have to wait as long as we expected though. Around an hour before we expected any of our staff to show up we heard the back door leading to the kitchen slam and the hard clink of an angry women's heels walking through to the bar.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviews are loved, a lot, and they tend to make me type faster, hint hint.**


	2. A Half A Mile From The Railroad Track

**AN: Please enjoy reading, this one is rather funny. Oh and Alice's Restaurant Massacre belongs to Arlo Guthrie. Also, I do have to say that Bitten is based off of ****Tantalize by Cynthia Leitich Smith.**

* * *

Ch. 2 Just a half a mile from the railroad track.

_You can get anything you want _

_At Alice's Restaurant. _

_Walk right in it's around the back,_

_Just a half a mile from the Rail Road track_

_-Arlo Guthrie_

"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!"_ We heard shouted. I recognized the voice immediately, however it is not one that I ever expected to yell my full name, under any circumstances. Through the doors leading from the kitchen came one very angry, childhood best friend of mine. Rosalie Hale, all 5'9", curvy, blond, gorgeous bit of her, with 5 inch heels to match.

"Rose, baby can you do something for me?" Emmett asked, almost cowering in her wake.

"What?" She barked, still walking towards us.

"Please don't ever scream Eddie's name like that, or any other man's name for that matter, but mine. I am really not in the mood to kill my best friend in a fit of jealous rage, however much fun the mad, hot sex with you would be after the face."

None of us could help but laugh at Emmett's request. "Don't worry baby." Rosalie cooed at him. "Eddie boy is just not big enough for me."

_WHAT?_ "Rose the last time you saw me naked I was four." I told her, defending myself and my man hood.

"That's what you think," she said quietly, knowing that we all still heard the comment. Emmett and I were dumbstruck.

"So Rosalie, darling," Jasper started, shaking us all out of our shock. "What is it that has you shouting our dear Edward's name so early in the day?" He asked her.

"Your god damn girlfriend." She said, all the previous anger rushing back to her system. "Last night, as you know I was over at Vera's house. They were having some friends over to watch the game. I was playing with baby Henry, not really in the mood to watch football. I had walked into the kitchen to get Henry another warm bottle with Henry still in my arms. Well one of Tom's friends was in there with Tanya, whom I found later came with aforementioned friend. I asked Tanya to hold Henry while I got a bottle warmed up for him. She was holding him like he was a ticking bomb. I kid you not. Then Henry, bless him, like the good little boy that he is threw up all over Tanya's dress, or whatever that thing she was wearing is called." She paused, so we thought the story was over.

"Okay," I said. "I don't see the problem. Tanya got humiliated and you got a laugh, why are you yelling at me about it?" I asked her.

"Oh, no," she said. "I'm not done, just picturing the scene again. I am going to have to buy Henry that swing set now, such a dear." She sighed, clearly proud of her godson.

"Anyways, she bitched and I just took Henry and went back to the living room not listening." The look of anger grew on her face, coming to the part in the story that caused it. "And so this morning, I'm under the chassis of this gorgeous yellow Porsche 911 Turbo that one of my regulars is hoping that I can speed up for her, and I was in an amazing mood. I was about to open her up when Paul came in and says, 'Hey Boss, some real bitch is in here, says you owe her something, and if she doesn't get it right now she's going to the cops.' That pissed me off right there; I don't owe anybody anything. Ever. So I walk through the office to the counter and see Tanya standing there in a micro-mini and a tube top that barely covered anything, and six inch heals that didn't even match. So she comes over to me and says…"

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

"You bitch." She says to me. "You owe me $1200 for that dress that little bitch of a spawn of yours ruined last night."

"Excuse me?" I said looking at her in disbelief. "First of all there is no way that Kohl's knock off piece of shit cost $1200. Secondly he is not my child nor is he a bitch. And finally, I owe you nothing. Baby puke comes out of anything with seltzer and some water. Anyone with half a brain knows that."

She walked up to me, in what I am guessing was her way of trying to intimidate me. Ha. "You listen here fatty. Either you get me that money or I will make your life hell. I will get you fired from this shit job, you clearly slept with someone to get. I will get your house, your car, everything when I sue you for all your worth." She stood there looking proud of herself.

I chuckled and gave her a small applause. "Nice work. That was almost slightly believable, but you neglected to note a few things. One, this piece of shit place that I slept my way into, I owns it. That's why it's called HALE'S, dumbass. Two my house, all my cars, my everything, I own. I have no government loans, they have nothing of mine, and I only pay taxes. And three, the only judge in this city who deals with those cases just happens to be a regular customer of mine, my sorority sister from my pledge class, my best friend since I was six, and the mother of the little bitch that threw up on you last night. So good luck with that." I turned and walked back into the garage, while yelling over my shoulder, "Boys, could you take this trash out for me?"

"Yeah Boss." They replied and Jacob and Embry and Paul escorted her out with a few choice words to her added in.

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

"… And now because of her throwing off my focus I won't be able to finish Alice's Porsche tonight." She slumped into the bar stool that she had been leaning against.

We were all stunned. And Rosalie, seeing that we would need a minute to process her story, leaned over the bar and grabbed a glass and the closest bottle of alcohol that she could reach.

Jasper recovered first. "Let me see if I got this right. She comes to your garage, insults you, threatens to sue you and there gets a huge slap in the face from you, and yet you are the one here complaining to your best friend about his girlfriend, rather than her being here complaining to her boyfriend about his best friend. I'm shocked"

"Give me a break." She said taking another sip of her bourbon. "The guys told me to go home and relax because there were worried that I was going to snap at any moment and impale one of them. It was mutiny, the dirty bastards." She said and downed the rest of her glass.

"She called you a fatty?" Emmett asked. "Of all things that could have said she chose one of the only ones that has never applied to you. She could have gone with killer and it would have applied better." He exclaimed, sound aghast.

"Oh come on Emmett." Rode said. "It was an accident and you know it. The poor thing flew right into my grill and died. I even gave the thing a full service funeral. What more can I do to get you to never mention that?"

We laughed at that. Rose clearly felt better after venting to us. I however am still in shock.

I couldn't believe that Tanya could do that. Actually I wish that I couldn't believe that Tanya could do that. Earlier in our relationship I would have believed Rose to be wrong, thinking Tanya was nothing but a harmless angle.

That bubble popped quickly. Now I am simply stuck in a one sided relationship that I can't seem to be able to find my way out of. I am really just waiting for any sort of proof to show up so that I can have a reason to break up with her. That way she won't be able to smear my name about it. That could run everything Emmett, Jasper and I have worked for. I couldn't let her have that chance, because I have recently come to notice that if she was given that chance after our spilt she would take it. So now I wait.

Xoxox

"And how does that make you feel?" The incompetent doctor asked again.

"To be honest, like this is a total waist of time. I don't want you to analyze me all I want is for you to tell me if you think I should tell Bella or not." This guy is useless, he is a shrink and he can't even answer a simple question, and he didn't even have a chaise lounge that I could dramatically fall back onto in a moment of weakness. The audacity of it."

"If you feel so strongly about the matter then yes, I feel you should." He answered, finally.

"Thanks, and could you just send the bill to my penthouse. Tootles." I replied and left.

Pulling up to the valet I got out and handed over the keys to my fathers Mercedes. "The usual spot Miss Cullen?" The attendant asked.

"That would be perfect, Tony. Thank you." And I walked inside.

If you met me today and knew nothing about me you would think that I am some spoiled little rich girl still living off of daddy's money. You would be wrong.

My history is one that no one would ever guess. To be honest, I couldn't even guess my own history.

The first thing that I remember is darkness, lots of darkness. Then there was the hug. It was, and still is the first tangible thing that I can remember. Esme clutching my tiny frame to hers in a hug that saved me.

From what I have since learned my parents, the biological ones not the ones that count, were afraid of me. I have always been good at knowing what's coming and so they had me committed.

After a year of that not working they gave me up for adoption, at fifteen, and because I was deemed mentally unstable I had no say. That is when everything goes dark for me. Year later, at 16 Esme and Carlisle came to save me. Esme can't have children so they wanted to adopt a child. They had every intention of adopting young when Esme saw me. She knew I was who they needed in their lives, just as she knew I needed them.

Since then they are the only parents that matter to me.

I was moved in and settled with Esme and Carlisle in their penthouse suite by the end of the week.

They still live in that suite, but now I live in the suite located in the penthouse of the second tower. Both suites are located in Volterra Hotel and Casino, which Esme inherited from Grandpa Aro when he died. As much as Mom wanted to continue on her future in interior design she took over. She ended up redesigning the interior scheme so it ended up working out for her.

Carlisle is the chief surgeon at the Las Vegas Hospital and loves what he does. He doesn't need to work for the money which makes him love it even more.

Then there is me. I own Alice's Restaurant. Kinda, I run everything there is to do with it at least and I have the final say. Alice's Restaurant isn't really called Alice's Restaurant it is called Bitten, the best restaurant inside of Volterra and one of the best in Vegas.

Bitten plays off the legends behind Volterra, Italy. It is vampire themed. When the hostess seats you, you are asked if you are a Predator or Prey. Each has a different menu.

If you choose Predator, the menu is very extravagant dishes, lots of meat and lots of red wine sauces.

If you were to choose Prey then the menu is just as extravagant, however leaning more on the side of traditional Italian, and with more garlic, an ingredient included in none of the Predator dishes.

Each night at sunset our head chef comes out and gives a performance telling of how he is hundreds of years old, and is now preparing the blood based dishes for his fellow vampires and is getting ready for fatten up their prey.

The more regular customers come later in the evening after having heard the performance before, however the first timers always seem to enjoy the show.

Today however I do not have time to waste so I stopped into the kitchen and made sure they wouldn't need me tonight. I rushed up to my penthouse that I share with my best friend. Yes, we do actually pay for it too.

In the studio is where I found her. When I walked in I froze. Never before had I seen so many new pieces scattered around. Bella seemed to be in a frenzy. There were already six new paintings up against the walls drying and she was working on number seven.

"Bella?" I asked, not wanting to startle her.

She turned and looked at me. She looked like a mix between confused and angry.

"I think it might be over soon Alice." She said to me.

"Babe, how about you put the paint brush down for a while and we go talk over some tea?" I asked her.

"Okay." She said not even trying to protest. Strange considering she hates leaving pieces half done.

We talked for a long time and after hearing what happened last night I knew exactly what we needed. "Bella, I know exactly what we are doing the rest of the day." I told her, while bouncing up and down.

"From the expression on your face and the rate at which you are bouncing it is either shopping, flying to Germany to drive on the autobahn again or the spa." She knows me too well, and I might just have to go back there soon.

"SPA!" I squealed. "I have an appointment today for me, my mechanic and you. I made it a while ago not really knowing what for. I was going to just surprise you for a post-anniversary gift and now I really know why I did it. Yeah! Gosh I am good!" I really am.

"Your mechanic?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, you will love Rosalie, she is the best." And we were off. "Just let me call her and tell her it is still on."

I called Rose and she said that the spa was exactly what she needed. She had some issue with a friends girlfriend and needed to relax.

We met up at the spa for our noon appointment. Two hours later we were all best friends. Rose and Bella got along great and she had even convinced Bella to go shopping with us now. That is why we are leaving the spa early, and I am so glad that we did.

When we walked into the lobby of the spa together, standing at the front desk was…

* * *

**Reviews are loved, a lot, and thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Another chapter should be up by the latest early Thursday.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Story Of My Life

**AN: There are some offensive terms in this chapter as well as in this story and I would like to apologize, my intent is not to offend anyone it is simply to put some characters in an overly bad light.**

Chapter 3: Story of my life.

Aah! Today sucks.

First I wake up in my boyfriend's bed after a smut filled night with my lover at his friends house, which was interrupted by some midget bitch.

Then I accidentally told my boyfriend I was sore from sex, that I had with my lover, and had to lie and say that he was too drunk to remember it.

He then took his house key that I got a copy of for myself just because he doesn't understand or realize he wants me there with him, but I know so it is good that I have a few spares. He will love it when I surprise him for real next time.

Then he took me back to my place where I found the dress that Edward's whore of a friend ruined.

So I go and get her to pay for it, and so what if I jacked up the price. She is a dike and couldn't tell one form the other. Then she ruined it and her filthy man whores kicked me out and threatened me.

I called Edward to tell him this but he didn't answer.

So I decided to call the best spa in town. Because I am the best and when the best need to relax they go to the best. They said they didn't have any open appointments but I know that when they see me they will let me in.

I mean, who wouldn't.

So I walk in. "Hello," the front desk lady greeted. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"I need a full treatment right now, I have had a horrible day." I tell her.

"Can I have your last name please?"

"Denali." I told her, she should know, they love me here.

"I'm sorry Ms. Denali, you don't seem to have an appointment, however we can schedule you in for sometime next week."

"Listen, I have had a terrible day and I need this NOW, not some time NEXT WEEK! So why don't you just call up some of the people who have appointments and cancel them, because this is important? I am a famous actress, I am more important than them, so DO IT!" God, some people are so rude.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I can't—"

Laughing coming from the hallway to the left, into the spa, cut her off. We both turned and looked. Then my day got so much worse. I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed.

Standing in the hallway giggling like best friends are my boyfriend's best friend, my lover's girlfriend and the little skank who walked in on us last night.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and stomped out to my car.

Xoxox

Rosalie, Alice and I stopped laughing as soon as we saw who was at the front desk.

Tanya.

I have never told anyone about my insecurities about Tanya. She makes my feel like I'm not good enough for James, not even Alice, and I think that it is time that I did.

"Hey girls," I said, as we were on our way back to the cars. "Now I promise that I am not trying to get out of shopping, but can we post-pone it? I know you both need a good therapeutic shopping trip, but what I really need right now is a pint of "Karamel Sutra", a big fluffy pillow and time to just talk to you two."

They shared a look then turned to me. "There are certain rules that all women must follow, or else face punishment by removal from the inner circle formed from the bonds of sisterhood," Alice recited. "It is times such as these that those rules must be taken into account. As stated in the rules, rule 2 to be exact, 'If any member of the sisterhood formed through the bonds of the label "best friend(s)" is in need of a shoulder to cry on, a helping hand (assuming such task cannot be preformed by a man), or a listening ear, then all such previously planned activities (not including those which cannot be rescheduled or are to aid another sister in such a same manner, and always including appointments with men, not to include doctor's appointments) shall be canceled and those included in such bonds will rise and aid said sister in the way most needed, even if said sister is unaware that said activity is beneficial to their current emotional, physical, or spiritual health.' A rule second only to "Hoes before bros." Alice finished, stepped off her soapbox, and turned back to us.

"What she said." Rose replied pointing to Alice.

"Can I take that as a yes?" I asked them.

"Yes." They both replied. We got into the cars and drove to Volterra. Alice called the main kitchen staff and had a variety of Ben and Jerry's pints brought up to the penthouse, "Karamel Sutra" included.

Xoxox

When we got up to their penthouse I was in awe. It is gorgeous. In the living room we were met by a cart with a covered tub on top of it. Three spoons were lying out next to it.

Alice took the cover off to reveal the holy land of ice cream. Choosing my all time favorite "Phish Food," I sat down on one of the couches with Alice, facing the chaise lounge that Bella was laying in.

"Alright darling, you called this meeting, what is on your mind?" I asked her, seeing she needed somewhere to start.

"You know that woman that we saw scream as we were leaving the spa?" Bella asked.

"Unfortunately." We both replied, and then looked at one another. Bella did too.

She sat up. "It was a rhetorical question, but you two actually know her?" Bella asked again.

"How about you tell us how you know her then we will tell you?" Alice suggested.

"Okay." Bella took another big scoop of her ice cream before she continued. "Well around two months after James and I started dating I met Tanya at a party that I was at with him. She was all over him and he seemed to think it was funny, I didn't. I asked him about it and he just told me that she is a friend of his and has always been like that with him. Said that it was her way of showing sibling like love. It disgusted me when he said that because half the time she had her hand cupped over his junk. But I'm not really a jealous person so I just asked that she not hang all over him like that in front of me any more. I have only met her twice since, but her actions around him have yet to change. She always makes me feel like I am not 'woman' enough for James, like I'm not sexual enough for him. And then last night, when we were supposed to celebrate our 2-year, he doesn't show. And then earlier today he tells me that he was at a friend's house watching the game and Tanya was there. He said 'oh you know what she is like, and I haven't seen her in a while so I wanted to spend some time with her.' I don't want to wrongly accuse either one of them of anything, but I think that he might be cheating on me with her, and that does nothing for my self-esteem." She took another colossal scoop of her treat then looked up at us.

I was sickened, I know that Tanya is a bitch, but for Edward's sake I have always tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. That ends today. Now I know what she really is like and it is nasty.

"Well my story is kinda like yours, only inside out. I met Tanya about a year and a half ago at my birthday party that my best friend's was throwing for me. She was his date. She was all over him, it was gross." Just the memory of it makes my stomach turn. "When I opened his present and found two tickets to Germany, in our names, I went over and hugged him. Tanya was walking back from the bathroom at that point and jumped onto my back, clawing at me to get me off of him. It was insane. I apologized and told her that Ed and I were always and will always be just friends. He is my brother. That would be gross. Then she saw the tickets and flipped. So she started screaming about how I was running off with her boyfriend or how I was planning on getting him into all sorts of drugs and crazy shit. I just laughed at her; because it was then that my boyfriend Emmett came over and saw the tickets. He just pushed past her and bumped hands with Edward and said to him, 'you finally making good on that promise you made to my girl.' Edward laughed and said, 'yeah, finally taking her to go and drive the autobahn. She has been begging me to do it since she found out there was a road with no speed limit at age six.' Tanya looked like the biggest fool after that and dragged Edward, my best friend, out of my birthday party. I was so mad at her for that. I guess that Edward just wrote the incident off as nerves form meeting so many new people at once. I slapped him across the head for that. I have had far too many encounters with Tanya since then, and every time, no matter how much PDA Emmett and I dish out she always ends up telling me to get over Edward because he belongs to her. And I so badly want to tell her that I can get Edward to break up with her for any reason that I see fit. She just doesn't understand how much power there is in the best friend, brother/sister relationship."

"It is so sad, she must have never had a best friend, that is a real pity." Bella said feeling bad for her.

"Oh no you don't. You are not allowed to feel bad for her, Bella. It is my turn now." Alice said. "I pity you two. I just met Tanya last night." Bella and I gasped. "Yeah, I was at Tomas' house last night to watch the game and meet his darling wife and little boy Henry. So cute."

"Thank you." I added, "That is my godson." Bella looked shocked, but Alice continued.

"Tomas is my head chef at 'Bitten.' So I was at their house last night and I was leaving. I asked Vera where she had put everyone's' coats and she told me they were in the guest bedroom. When I walked in to the bedroom I saw two people naked on top of everyone else's coats going at it like rabbits. I no longer wanted my coat but I needed to get my car keys out of the pocket so I reached and got them when the pair turned over. They saw me then and I saw that it was that tart, the one who was at the spa, Tanya, I guess, and James, going at it. I looked at him and I knew that he knew who I was. He asked me not to tell, even said that I could join them if it would get me to shut up, but I just walked out and slammed the bedroom door on his face. Told Vera that she might need to fumigate the room. She laughed and said she felt the same way about him, but he is one of Tom's pledge brothers so she just let it go. I tried to call you last night Bella and tell you but every time I tried your phone was busy. Then I went to go and talk to my shrink and see what he thought I should do and he was a complete waste of time, and then all of this happened and I am so sorry that I waited so long to tell you. Please forgive me and don't throw me out of the circle formed by the eternal bond of sisterhood." Alice was hysterical.

"Alice, we aren't throwing you out, you tried to tell me and you did just now that is all that counts." Bella said, which caused Alice to start bouncing up and down.

"Is she alright?" I asked Bella.

"She is fine." Bella told me. "Alice I know that look on your face, you have something planned. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we need to make this real uncomfortable for Jams and Tanya." Alice said. She was starting to get that mad scientist look on her face. It was amazing.

"So here's the plan…"

**AN: There you go. Reviews are much appreciated. **


	4. The World Through Different Eyes

**AN: This chapter is for CullenGirl30, thanks for the mutual hate of Tanya… and the reviews, and those are kinda awesome too.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The World Through Different Eyes

For the last two days I have not seen my girlfriend at all. This is rare, considering we live together. We talked a few times since seeing her at the bar the other day, but she has been detained, or so I have been told. She made two new girl friends, which is good since before them all of her friends were male. I blame her beauty (all the other girls are jealous) and her love of tinkering with cars (so sexy.)

I am super excited, because she told me that the three of them were going to come by today before all of the staff gets here, they have some plans that they need to go over with the three of us.

I am really hoping that Edward is attracted to one of her new friends, because Tanya needs to go, and fast.

I heard the back door open like I did two days ago. The only difference was the addition of two sets of heels.

Xoxox

Emmett told us that Rose and two of her friends needed to discuss some plans with the three of us. I really don't know what it could be about.

They finally passed through the doors out of the kitchen and we could see them.

On the right was the form of the goddess that my best friend was lucky enough to find. On the left was a woman on a mission, determined and focused on what it is that she is after. In the middle walked perfection.

She is by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She danced as she walked, gliding in a way that only an angle could.

They stopped in front of us, next to the bar. Well they stopped, but the angle didn't. She continued to almost bounce in anticipation.

"Well, since Rose is taking too long," my angle began, "I am Alice, and this is Bella. I am guessing that you are Emmett and you are Edward. Yes the muscle and sulking face give you two away. So you must be Jasper." She held out her hand to me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am." I said shaking her hand. In my nervousness my Texas twang slipped out slightly.

"Oh, I love the accent, now the question is, does it belong to a southern gentleman or a cowboy?" She asked in a sexual tone. She was making me melt under her eyes. I feel like such a girl.

"Oh don't scare the poor boy Alice," Rosalie said, winking at me. "We have a plan, and in order for that plan to work we are going to need your help."

"Alright, what do you need?" Edward asked.

"Well Edward, you might want to sit down for the beginning of this, it has to do with Tanya." Rosalie told him. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella shiver.

"Just tell me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Rosalie turned to the girls, as if for help.

Bella pushed past Rosalie and took a seat at the bar. "My boyfriend James is having an affaire with your girlfriend Tanya." She stated, deciding not to sugar coat the information at all.

"And you have proof?" He asked no emotions in his voice.

"I saw it in action." Alice told him. Edward, Emmett and I cringed. That is not something that anyone should be put through. EW.

Xoxox

Emotions have strange reactions to knowledge.

For months I have had a feeling that something was going on with Tanya behind my back. For weeks I have been overly suspicious that Tanya has been cheating on me. For two days I have known that Tanya cheated on me at least once. Knowing without proof and having someone tell me that they saw my girlfriend in the act with someone else are two completely different levels of knowing and that change in levels have caused a major change in my emotions.

Moments ago I was calm and waiting for any sort of proof that she had cheated, but now that I know I feel like there is a huge gap in everything that I know. I feel as if everything that I was once certain of I no longer can be. Is everyone lying to me or is it just Tanya lying?

I felt my body slide down the wall to the floor. I put my face in my hands and grasped my fingers in my hair. I was trying to find something concrete to hold onto but everything seemed just out of reach. Then I felt it.

An arm circled around my back while another threaded under my forearms and around my chest, holding me in a tight grip. I assumed it was Rosalie, but then a soft breeze passed and I could detect a hint of freesia and strawberries. It soothed my senses. The combination of the arms and the scent allowed me to relax further than I had in a very long time. It felt comforting, but not suffocating.

It felt like freedom. It felt good. I don't want that feeling to go away.

"Edward?" I heard my name being called but it did not register with me.

"Edward." Nothing but the arms and the scent meant anything.

"EDWARD!" Okay that I heard. I looked up at Jasper. "Why don't you let Bella take you home. Emmett and I can take care of business tonight. It's a Tuesday, no extra parties. Go home, get some rest, come back in tomorrow and we can discuss what ever it is that these ladies have planed then."

I nodded my head and looked to my left. Bella unwrapped her arms from around my torso and stood up. She held out a hand to me for comfort or to help me stand up I really didn't know or care. I took her hand and didn't let go till we got to her car.

The entire journey in her car I stared out the window, clenching onto her hand as if it were the only thing still holding me down to Earth. I wouldn't let go. I couldn't.

When we got out of the car I didn't recognize my building. I looked at Bella in confusion. "This is where Alice and I live." She told me. "I asked where you live but you haven't really been responding to anything for the last three hours. I figured that this is as good a place as any to get completely shit-faced and wallow in self-pity. You can of course join me if you wish. If not you can just sleep this afternoon off in my bed seeing as I have no intention of using it."

We were inside of an elevator when she stopped talking. "Why are you getting shit-faced?" I asked her. "You have known about this for a few days, haven't you?"

She sighed. "Yeah I have. But for the entirety of those days I have been in the company of Alice and Rosalie. They have a very firm 'no self-pity' policy. So it is a very good thing that you have a very hot and very single business partner, otherwise I would be getting my ass handed to me when Alice came back."

"Why does Jasper have anything to do with Alice coming home?"

"Really?" She asked, turning to look at me with one eyebrow raised. "I know you have been partially catatonic for most of the afternoon, but come on. The sex eyes were almost indecent. I am surprised that she didn't jump him as soon as he let that little twang of his slip."

"Ah, well that should be interesting. At least between the two of them the kids should be a relatively normal height." Bella laughed. I take back everything I thought at the bar earlier. That is the most amazing thing in the world. If I could just hear Bella laugh, even just one more time, I could die a happy man. It was musical. I love it.

"I think I will take you up on that offer to get shit-face with you. It seems much more productive than wallowing in self-pity sober and alone."

"Yeah, and as they say, 'misery loves its company.'" The elevator dinged and we got off. At the end of the hall Bella took out her keys and opened up the door to her suite.

Xoxox

Waking up in a strange room was the first thing that hinted to the strange day I was going to have. The pounding headache and the remaining alcohol in my system were the second and third.

The thing that confirmed that my day was going to be weird was the list that was taped to door leading from the strange bedroom to the rest of the suite. That same list confirmed that my day was going to be strange, awkward, and obnoxious with the evidence (very large check marks) that every item on that list was, in fact, completed.

**AN: Sorry for the shorty but the next one should be real good. **


	5. The List

**AN: This chapter is real crazy. So here is what is up. The italics right under here are the excerpts from chapter 4. Edward is reading the quotes right under that. Anything in bold after that is part of The List being read by the character. Bold underlined is Edward's handwriting and Bold italics is Bella's **

Chapter 5: The List

_Waking up in a strange room was the first thing that hinted to the strange day I was going to have. The pounding headache and the remaining alcohol in my system were the second and third. _

_The thing that confirmed that my day was going to be weird was the list that was taped to door leading from the strange bedroom to the rest of the suite. That same list confirmed that my day was going to be strange, awkward, and obnoxious with the evidence (very large check marks) that every item on that list was, in fact, completed._

Xoxox

"We, the current members of The My Significant Other Cheated On Me Club, being ones Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen, do hereby present **The List**. In coordination with the rules set forth by The My Significant Other Cheated On Me Club, hence forth known as The MSOCOMC, five minutes ago, the items that follow are to be included on **The List**. Also in coordination with the rules set forth by The MSOCOMC five minutes ago every item included on **The List** must be completed by every above listed member of the MSOCOMC within twenty four hours of the inclusion of said item on the list. If said rules are no followed the rule breaking member must then punish him or herself by streaking through either Volterra Hotel and Casino or through Breaking Dawn, which ever facility is less likely to arrest said rule breaking member.

We, the members, now present to you **The List** (which may be added to at any time, seeing that the member adding to the list then follows MSOCOMC procedure in contacting fellow members and making them aware of such addition and the time in which they still have to complete it, being twenty four hours after being informed of said addition)."

I sat down at the kitchen table and took a long swig of my coffee after reading the introduction to **The List**. The handwriting looked like my own and that scared me. I wonder what I have ever said while just semi drunk if I have that intense of a vocabulary when completely shit-faced.

"**Number The First:**

**Each member, after completing each task that is to follow, must take one double shot of tequila, beginning with two double shots of tequila after reading this item."**

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

"ALRIGHT, I decided!" Bella yelled.

"What did you decide?" I asked her. "And we have only just started drinking why are you yelling already?"

"I am a loud person when I am pissed off, and I am very much that emotion right now so give me a break." She brought out a piece of paper and a pen. "I have decided that we are going to make a list. We have to do everything on **The List** after it is written down. And you will be doing the writing of the introduction, now go." She handed me the pen and paper and then dictated to me what she wanted me to write.

"This is intense. Alright since I wrote the introduction I get to pick what we do first." I told her.

"Okay, fine." She sat cross-legged in front of me, trying to see what I was writing.

"So I decided since we are planning on getting totally wasted that after each thing that we do from this list, we must take a double shot of tequila."

"Oh can I take one now, that sounds really good at the moment." Bella said, jumping up and running over to the bar. She came back with two double shots and a bottle of tequila in one hand and a saltshaker and lime wedges in the other.

"Alright. So I'll add that first you have to take two of them after reading the first item, for future member initiation of course." And so **The List** began.

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

"_**Number The Second:**_

_**Each member must, within one hour of starting, consume four different sexually named drinks mixed for you by another member of The MSOCOMC."**_

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

Bella decided that since I got to choose the first thing she got to choose what we did next. She was giggling the entire time she was writing and then she handed the paper over to me.

"Okay how about we do every other. You pick one than I pick one and so on." I suggested to her as we walked over to her incredibly well stocked bar.

"That works. All right my first choice of the evening will be a 'throw me down and fuck me hard.'" She told me.

"While I get started on that why don't you start on my 'hard dick?'" She laughed.

"Alright."

We were mixing and drinking for a while, the drink list grew to include a "comfortable screw up against the wall," a "dirty double chocolate orgasm," a "Jamaican screw with a breeze," a "Menage-a-trois," a "Dirty redheaded slut," and a "screaming sex with the bartender."

Once we were done we both quickly downed our double shot of tequila and slumped onto the couch.

"So," she turned to me, "What's next?"

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

"**Number The Third:**

**Each member must make out with one other member of their choosing for some amount of time over two minutes."**

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

I grabbed the paper that was being dangled in front of my face and quickly wrote the next item on the list. As soon as I finished writing I threw the pen and paper across the room and turned to Bella. I have wanted to do this since she walked into Breaking Dawn earlier this afternoon. Then I couldn't because that would make us just as bad as Tanya and James. I can now because I am thoroughly drunk and can blame every following action on **The List** and my current state of intoxication.

Before Bella could ask what the item was I leaned in a capture her lips with mine. She responded instantly. Our lips fitted together perfectly. Hers tasted as if she had just drank a little bit of every bottle on the bar, which was close to being true, and like every cliché thing that the perfect women tastes like.

Our lips were moving against each other's when I felt her tongue like my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let her in and she entered. Our tongues fought for dominance and mine ended up in her mouth, caressing her own tongue with mine. She began to close her mouth and I thought she was ending the kiss until she sucked my tongue back into her mouth. The action sent blood to all the right places. She continued to suck and fondle my tongue, the entire time I was wishing that she would do that to another part of my anatomy.

She broke the kiss and I took my double with pride, handing hers over.

"But I haven't done the item yet. I think I'll choose, you." She leaned back over to me and captured my lips with hers again, forcing her tongue into my mouth this time, not waiting for an invitation from me. The force of her leaning into me caused me to fall back onto the couch and bring her on top of me. We continued kissing for some time. She finally pulled up and took her shot.

She leaned down to me again and whispered into my ear. "It's my turn."

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

"_**Number The Forth:**_

_**Each member must accompany one other member of their choosing in a dance to a song of the other members choosing.**_

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

She ran to her room after tossing the newly edited list into my lap. I read the item and realized that she must be changing. She came back out in a dress that I have officially dubbed as my favorite dress of all time. I could tell that she would never be comfortable in it sober, but drunk she loved it.

She walked over to me a held out her hand. "I choose you. So go and pick a song, I want to dance." She spun around in he dress causing it to flair out. It was red and stunning. Later in life Alice would tell me that the top was a sweetheart neckline with a red sequined bodice. It had a big red bow at the top of the empire waistline and flared out into an A-line tulle skirt that came to about mid thigh. The thing that disappointed me about this dress is that Bella also happened to wear it with short spandex shorts underneath so that when she twirled and the skirt flared up I wouldn't get too much of a view.

I walked over to their stereo system and picked up the ipod in the dock. I scrolled through the list and picked out the song that I wanted.

I walked into the middle of the room and took put one hand on Bella's waist. My other hand took hers and we began to spin. At the same time the words to The Goo Goo Dolls' "Time of Your Life" began to play.

We spun in time to the music.

As we continued the steps to the dance that we had just made up I released her hand and dipped her. She followed my movements flawlessly.

As I brought her back up, her eyes locked onto mine. In that moment I got my first glimpse at the real Bella, the Bella that was hidden underneath all of the sadness and the bitterness that was brought on by the situation that was thrown at her. In that moment I saw a girl who was just trying to find out who she is meant to be in this world, but I also saw the artist who knows what she wants and how she is going to get it. What I saw the most was the woman who, despite everything that has happened to her and those around her, still has love, still sees that love is real and that still wants that love no matter how many times it has burned her.

In that moment I felt all of myself being drawn to her in a way that I could never see ending. I felt myself wanting her to give that chance at finding love to me, wanting her to find what she is looking for in me. In that moment I felt myself beginning to jump, praying that she would jump with me so that her wings could help us fly. In that moment I felt love.

That moment continued trough the dance, through the spins and the steeps. Then the last strum of the guitar faded. I let the hand at her waist fall and brought her hand that my other still held to my lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

The spell was broken. She spun around a few times then leaned in, her hands flat on my chest. "Who do you pick?" She asked.

It took me a moment to process what she was asking, but then I brought my hand up and gently tapped her on the nose. "You." I told her.

"Good, because I don't know who else you would have been able to pick." She danced over to the stereo system and picked up the ipod. In a moment she was standing in front of me again. She giggled, which caused me to be slightly scared of her song choice.

She leaned her entire body into mine and stretched so that her lips were at my ear. "I think you will enjoy this. At that second Flo Rider's voice came on and began singing the lyrics to "Right Round."

I almost laughed at my previous fear. She was right I would enjoy this. When the female voice began to sing she started to circle her hip in the most tantalizing way. Her hands dragged down my chest as she began to lower while she was grinding her hips into mine. When she was level with my now prominent erection I took both of her hands and pulled her back up.

I placed both of my hands on either side of her face and brought my lips to hers. She pulled back from the kiss and told me that I was supposed to be dancing.

In response I pulled her hips to mine and copied her movements, grinding my hips into hers, letting her know what it is that she did to me. She turned around in my hands and ground her hips even further into mine.

The bass continued to pound out of the speakers as Bella continued to torture me. The heat that was building up between our bodies was causing me to lose a sense of anything but Bella's body against my own. Her touch was more intoxicating than any alcohol known to man and I was drinking in every last drop.

When the song ended she turned back around in my arms, leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Don't move." She told me and then she left.

Seconds later she was back with two shot glasses full of tequila and a saltshaker in her hand. She led me over to the couch and sat down on top of the coffee table. She handed me both shot glasses and licked her hand. She took her hand and ran it down the side of her neck and down her shoulder then sprinkled the salt over the moist skin.

She told me to lick the salt off and then to take both of the shots, but not to swallow all of them. I was confused but did as she said. After downing the first shot I drank the second shot. As soon as the glass was away from my lips she pulled me in and thrust her tongue into my mouth, sharing the shot with me.

The lime followed her tongue out of her mouth and I squeezed the juice against my lips as we continued to kiss. Somewhere along the line she ended up in my lap, the lime now gone, still torturing me. I then decided exactly what I was going to add to **The List**.

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

"**Number The Fifth:**

**Each member must sexually arouse one other member of their choosing."**

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

She took **The List** from me after I had written down my item.

"So you have to sexually arouse me, but you can't fully satisfy me. This should be interesting." She looked up at my smug face and gave me a look that very much said "I'm all yours."

I leaned down to her lips and captured them with my own. My hands went to her neck and began to trail down her shoulders. The floor in her living room was not the best place to be doing that, but it would work as well as any.

When my hands reached her elbows I began to trail them back up her arms. When I got back to her neck I was incredibly grateful that she hadn't changed back into her previous attire.

Her entire neckline was open to me. I took her neck in one hand and brace my body with the other, slowly leaning her back so that she was laying on the floor with my body hovering over hers. I placed my knees on either side of her legs so not to crush her.

My hands continued their trek across her body. I released her lips and placed soft, feather light kisses down from her ear, across her jaw. M lips trailed down her neck into the hollow at the base. I sucked on the pale skin there and she let out a moan that went straight to my groin.

I left her neck and traced a path down her sternum to the edge of her dress. My tongue licked a path, following the neckline of the dress across her chest, pausing in the center, kissing and sucking, allowing my tongue to dip into the valley between her breasts.

I continued my journey as I moved down her dress, past the bow, to the skirt. Instead of lifting the skirt like my body was telling me to do I began to trail my mouth over the material, applying the slightest pressure so that she could feel where my mouth was on her body with out the contact.

I reached her hips and grabbed them with my hands. While messaging her hips I used my nose to slowly inch up the material of her dress above her hips. She was still wearing her spandex shorts, which I was glad of (I am not sure I could control my actions if she wasn't). I slid my lips over the thin material, the wetness soaking through the material. I let my tongue reach out and lick over the moist spot, causing her to moan louder than she had been for the last few minutes.

I continued to give all of my attention to that spot, then I finally placed one last kiss on her now exposed stomach and then her lips and rolled off of her. Letting her recover.

After a few deep breaths she reached over to the table and handed me the bottle of tequila and a lime. I took a shot straight from the bottle and bit the lime. The liquid cooled down my nerves only slightly.

"Alright, what are adding to our wonderful list?" I asked her.

She looked at me and laughed. "I think you are forgetting something big boy." She climbed on top of me, still lying on the floor. "It's your turn for torture." She whispered into my ear.

"You mean… oh crap." I said, mentally scolding myself. "I didn't really think this one through very well." She nodded then pushed me back down onto the floor.

She leaned in and captured my lips with hers. She licked my lips, tasting the tequila lingering on them. Sliding her lips along my jaw she reached my ear.

I lost all sense of reality when she pulled my earlobe into her mouth and began to suck and nibble on it. I moaned as all the blood in my body rushed to my groin.

Her hands were pulling off my shirt in no time at all. She abandoned my ear and trailed her lips over my abs, tracing them with her tongue. The sensations she was sending through my body were unlike any I have ever felt. As she was tracing my abs her hands were unbuttoning my pants and pulling down the zipper.

My erection was still straining against the fabric of my boxer briefs. Her mouth moved down to hover directly over me. I was itching to flip her over and take her right there, but I willed my self to play by the rules that I made her play by too.

She blew hot air over me and ran her hands between my pants and boxer briefs to cup me. Any coherent thought left in my brain was then gone. I lay there praying that she would take pity on me a break the rules but she never did.

She rolled off of me a few minutes later and took her own swig of tequila. She lay back down next to me and sighed. "That was fun." She said before she leaned over and kissed me.

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

"_**Number The Sixth:**_

_**Each member must choose a costume for one other member of their choosing that has not already been chosen. This item must be directly followed by Number the Seventh after complying with the terms set forth by Number The First."**_

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

When she wrote this item down I didn't see what the point was. I went into her closet and found a dress that I would love to see her in.

The dress was white and strapless. There was a big black bow in the middle and the poof skirt has a layer of black tulle over top of it. It was a black and white wedding dress I am sure Alice bought or made for her at one time or another. I took the black top hat that was on the shelf above it and headed back to the living room.

Bella was sitting on the couch with my costume folded next to her. She took the dress and top hat from me and left for her bedroom, first pointing out the bathroom for me to change.

The costume she chose for me started with a burgundy button up shirt. There was a black vest and bow tie that went over it. She had written on a sticky note to wear the black pants that I was already wearing and my black loafers. To finish the ensemble there was a black floor length coat with a starched high collar.

When I was finished getting dressed I laughed. She dressed me as a vampire. Nice.

I met her back in the living room and she look even more stunning in the dress than I had pictured.

She looked me over and smiled then handed me **The List**. Oh boy.

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

"_**Number The Seventh:**_

_**Each member must enlist one other member of their choosing to accompany them in the completing of a task that could be, when told in the future in story form, deemed a story not to be told by means of the excuse 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.'"**_

After we both had another shot of tequila we began to plan what our task was going to be.

My memory began to fade in and out at that point. I am honestly surprised that I remember as much as I do from last night and I guess this morning as well.

I remember that we decided to do something that would not involve leaving Volterra, which would have been bad being as drunk as we were.

I remember going downstairs and… wait… crap. Yeah, I remember seeing the chapel on the other side of the casino. I don't remember anything after seeing the chapel and having Bella pull me in that direction.

I can only pray that Bella remembers more of item number seven than I do.

I looked back down to the paper in my hands.

"**Number The Eighth:**

**Each with blue tubes member and only when they slide for ground face orange crayon upside down and inside out."**

I have a feeling that **"Number The Eighth" **will forever be a mystery, seeing as it does not seem to be written in any grammatical language known to man, or at least me for that matter and seeing as it was my number, that is scary.

I don't think I will ever be able to properly express how much I would love to simple skip over this day and jump right to tomorrow. But alas, "You can't always get what you want."

"But if you try, sometimes you find, you just might get what you need." Replied the groggy voice from behind me. Bella walked into the kitchen and slumped into the chair next to me. She slid another piece of paper over to me.

It took me a moment to let my brain process the words printed in bold across the top of the page.

It read Clark County, Nevada, and in the next line stated, Certified Abstract of Marriage. At the bottom of the page I saw my own signature with Bella's next to it.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she was looking at me, waiting for my reaction. I raised my eyebrows in question. She nodded her head before putting it back down on the countertop.

And so it begins.

**AN: Song lyrics belong to the Rolling Stones. I am hoping to have the next chapter up by next weekend but I can't promise anything. **


	6. Whose Idea Was It To Invite The Dogs

**AN: this was originally going to be two chapters but I decided to combine them since they were both on the short side.**

Chapter 6: Whose idea was it to invite the dogs from Hell?

Xoxox Bella's POV xoxox

"So…" He started.

"Yeah… um…" I trailed off. We had been sitting at the counter for twenty minutes and we were both still having problems forming a sentence.

"You want something to eat?" I asked him. He raised his head off of his arms and shook his head 'no.' "Well if you need anything you can just take what you want from the fridge." I told him.

I walked over to the freezer, reached in and took out a new pint of 'Karamel Sutra.' I got out my magic Jasmine spoon from the drawer and sat back down next to Edward.

He looked over at me in concern. "Oh give me a break." I told him. "I got it when I was seven at Disney World. It changes from purple to pink. Pink when warm, purple when cold." I held out the spoon to show him the now purple of the originally pink spoon.

He chuckled lightly. "I was actually going to comment on your breakfast choice, but the spoon is very interesting too." He reached over and took the spoon from my fingers and scooped out some of my ice cream. Lifting it too his mouth he ate it before I could voice my complain. He reached over to get another bite but I moved the pint out of his reach.

"Ah, ah. Who said you could have some of my ice cream?" I asked him in a teasing voice.

"Well, if I remember correctly you did. And I am here by taking you on that offer." He reached his arm over me and took another scoop out of the tub. This time he held the spoon up to my mouth, offering me the ice cream. I took it and laughed.

"We are avoiding the topic aren't we?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I looked over at him; his face wasn't giving away anything. I grabbed my pint of B and J's and walked over to the couch, feeling his eyes follow me over. I patted the cushion next to me, signaling him over.

He came and sat down next to me bringing the two pieces of paper with him. He handed me The List. I looked down at it and wondered again if this entire thing was a dream. I knew it wasn't.

"You know what is worse that not remembering what happened while drunk the night before?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah," he said. "Getting so drunk that you remember everything."

"I was going to say, having written proof of everything you forgot, but I think yours applies more at the moment."

"So what do we do about it?" He asked. "Do we have all legal issues done away with quietly and forget it ever happened or do we tell everyone and admit to being idiots?"

"I think there might be a few more options if you are up to it." I told him, a plan forming in my head.

"What do you have in mind?"

Xoxox

"Those are their cars?" I asked him as we stepped out of my Ferrari F430. I have never been really into cars, or speed for that matter, but my last boyfriend was. Before James I dated Jacob Black. We had grown up together.

We dated for three years. He was the leader of the Las Vegas SWAT team. He was shot by an enraged family member of one of the men he caught. He died in the hospital. That is how I met Alice. Carlisle is the one, who preformed the emergency surgery, but the bullet had pierced his liver and he bled out.

Jacob's father gave me Jake's precious car because, and I quote, "it would be a shame to let such a beauty waste away," seeing as Billy is paralyzed from the waste down.

That is another thing that James and I fight about constantly. He doesn't like that I haven't gotten rid of my last boyfriend's car. But I know that he is just jealous that I have Nessie and he doesn't. (Nessie is the cute little red headed Ferrari.)

Anyways, back on topic.

"Yup." We both stood right in front of the car. Neither moving any closer to the door. "Are we really doing this?" Edward looked over at me from the door.

"Yeah, come on you big baby." I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him forward and through the big black door.

Xoxox

When we got into the bar I noticed that no one was there. I looked over to Edward confused. He pointed up.

Following his finger I notice that he was pointing to the second floor office that I saw Alice looking down at us from. She waved and signaled us to come up.

I looked over at Edward again and he shrugged as if to say 'well we came this far.'

We walked over to the staircase and slowly climbed, twisting upwards. I stepped into the office and saw Rosalie sitting on a desk in front of Emmett. Alice was sitting on a long, black leather couch against the window, with Jasper sitting behind his own desk.

"So what have you two been up to?" Emmett asked with a tease in his tone.

"Wallowing in self pity, consuming large amounts of alcohol, eating one's own weight in Karamel Sutra, the usual." I replied as I crossed the room and flopped down next to Alice.

"Well that sounds overly productive," Jasper said.

"We did come up with a kick ass plan. Or, well, at least Bella did. I am pretty sure I am still drunk from last night." Edward told them as he came over to the couch and laid down with his head in my lap.

Rosalie turned around, staring at him. "How much do you have to drink to still be drunk at eleven the following morning?"

"I don't know but I think I passed that by about four hours before I stopped drinking," he groaned. I fingers began running through is hair just to give them something to do. Edward looked up at me and smiled before turning his head back to its original position.

"So what is this plan that you came up with?" Jasper asked getting straight to the point.

"I think that James and Tanya have it coming and need a healthy dose of public humiliation."

Alice looked over at me like I was talking crazy. "Damn Bella, that is not like you at all."

"Yeah, well I find myself having no emotional attachment to James anymore." I told her.

"You were with him for years, how do you have no emotional attachment?" She gaped.

"Well, first off he cheated on me. We were always fighting, at least recently. And I have even more recently noticed that he makes me feel like shit about myself." I huffed trying to reign my emotions back in.

"Bella I have been trying to get you to see that since day one with him. What brought on this epipha…" She trailed off. She turned sideways to look at me then her eyes flashed between Edward and me, focusing on our current position. "You didn't, did you?" She pleaded with me.

"Well that entirely depends on what it is you think I did or didn't do." I told her.

"You and Edward didn't have sex last night did you?"

Edward chuckled. "As a matter of fact that is one of the things that we didn't do. Not that I can say that we wouldn't have if it weren't for the amount of alcohol in our systems." I told her, chuckling as well.

"That doesn't sound at all reassuring." Rose said.

"And it shouldn't," Edward mumbled, although it was obvious that everyone heard the response.

"So what did happen last night?" Emmett asked.

"This." I stood up and walked over to Jasper. I reached forward and offered the folded piece of paper to him.

Rosalie, Alice and Emmett all scrambled behind him so they could read over his shoulder. Edward and I returned to our previous positions, relaxing on the couch.

"Alright," Emmett turned to us, "so now the real question is, what activity did you two take part in to complete 'Number the Seventh'?"

"Oh, lets just say that I now fall under Emmett's singular exception pertaining to the male not being allowed to participate in the wearing of jewelry." Edward told them.

Emmett and Jasper gasped. Rosalie and Alice just looked at each other then back at us.

"You won an NFL championship?" Rosalie asked confused.

Emmett pulled both Alice and Rosalie into a huddle and whispered. Both of them gasped then turned to us.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING!" Alice yelled at me. She ran over and hit my arm then promptly plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

We all laughed. "So are you guys just going to get it annulled?" Jasper asked us after we calmed down.

"No. We are going to use it to get back at James and Tanya, and then afterwards just see how it goes." Edward turned his head to look up at me then finished, "We made the decision to do it and we decided that we would deal with that decision."

I smiled; the looks on their faces told us that they didn't understand. "We decided that we would stay married but it would start out more like dating, that way if somewhere down the road we find ourselves at the point where we would want to get married we wouldn't have to deal with the legal part of getting married after already being divorced. But if we don't find ourselves at that stage then we will divorce. So it is kinda like an arranged marriage where they don't know each other, except it was the drunk form of us that arranged the marriage not our parents."

"Wow." They all responded.

Rosalie stood up and walked over to Edward and I. Pointing directly at Edward's nose she spoke, "I swear to god Masen, if you hurt one hair on this girl's head I promise you that Alice and I will guarantee that you will never be considered a man again." She then pulled him up to a standing position by his hand and hugged him tight. "And when you for real get married I better be in the wedding party. If not a bride's maid then I so call best man."

We all laughed. The rest of the afternoon we hung out in the office until the rest of the staff came. The girls and I left and got changed then met back up at Rosalie and Emmett's apartment before heading back to Breaking Dawn.

Xoxox Three Days Later xoxox

Xoxox Bella's POV xoxox

"Where are we going again?" James asked me for the twenty-eighth time since arriving at the suite. I was in my room changing and he was waiting for me on the couch, rather impatiently.

"I told you, we are going to Breaking Dawn, and it's a night club that a few of my friends own." I hollered. I slipped into my shoes and admired our work in the mirror. Rosalie, Alice and I had picked out my outfit knowing that James would want me so bad seeing me in it. I laughed to myself knowing that he wouldn't be getting anything but blue balls for a while. (Picture of outfit in profile.)

I had on light blue denim shorts that made my ass look overly fantastic. For a top I had on a black strapless corset with a sweetheart neckline and a simple row of hooks and eyes keeping it together in the front. Over the corset I had on a red plaid button up shirt. It was a 'farm-girl' type looking shirt but with the corset underneath giving me amazing cleavage and the shirt unbuttoned to where the corset looked like a bra it worked very well. To top the outfit off, well actually to bottom the outfit off, I am wearing my favorite shoes of all time, my XX-HI classic Converse. They make my legs look so good and they are safe for me seeing as there is no heal at all.

The outfit reminded me of childhood, but made me feel extremely sexy at the same time. I have a one time or another worn every element of this outfit in the presence of James, and one every one of those occasions he has tried to ravish me. I figured all of them together would be an amazing reaction.

I walked out of my room and saw James standing at the door impatiently. I took my keys from him and walked out the door. James followed a few paces behind me.

"So you aren't going to let me drive that piece of shit yet again?" He asked me.

"If it is such a piece of shit then why do you always want to drive it so bad?" I asked him. "And James don't you still drive that 2000 Chevy Cavalier?" I laughed at his lack of response, knowing that any Ferrari ever made is a better car then his.

I showed my ID to the valet and gave him the keys. James sulked behind me as we waited.

Tony pulled up in Nessie. I walked over to the driver door and Tony opened it up and climbed our. "I have to say Miss Swan, I never get tired of retrieving Nessie for you."

"Thanks Tony," I told him as I handed him his tip. "Thanks for taking such good care of her."

"No thank you Miss Swan." I laughed and waved as I closed the door. James looked over at me from the passenger.

"Why the hell do you insist on flirting with him?" He asked clearly pissed.

"He flirts with my car more than he does with me. And he is harmless."

"Well I don't like it so stop." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Okay, whatever." I scoffed. He looked over at me with a glare.

I pulled into the parking lot for Breaking Dawn and James nagged me as I passed all the parking spots. I pulled around the back and saw exactly whom I was hoping for. Step one in motion.

Leaning against their respected cars were Rosalie and Alice.

Alice as against her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo in a grey pleated skirt, pink fitted top and a gray shrug looking like a hot Barbie. The bubble-gum pink pumps finished the outfit perfectly.

Across from her stood the best Olivia Newton John impersonation I have ever seen played by Rosalie. She had the outfit down to a 't' and to top it off she was leaning against a teal 1957 Chevy Bel Air Convertible with the top down.

I pulled in between Rosalie's Bel Air and what I now know to be Emmett's massive Jeep. Rosalie followed us with her eyes as we pulled in. As soon as I opened the door she came around to the hood.

She ran her hand over the car in a loving manner. She was silent. Worshiping the machine in front of her. I walked around to Alice and leaned against her car as we watched Rosalie.

"Nice car." James said in a sarcastic tone as he kicked the tire on Rosalie's car.

In less than a second Alice and I were struggling to hold Rosalie back so that she couldn't kill James.

"That is a 1957 Chevy Bel Air. That car is worth more than your life. And I swear to god if you ever even breath on it again I will shove a monkey wrench so far up your ass I will be able to pull your heart out with it." She turned and walked back to Nessie.

"Bella!" The back door swung close alerting us to the presence of Emmett (who had called my name,) Jasper, and Edward. Emmett came over a pulled me into a hug before holding me at arms length to look at me.

James came over and yanked me away from him and into his own side. Emmett laughed. "Don't ever touch my girlfriend dumbass." I hit him.

"Hey, James, be nice, these are my friends. This is Emmett, he is with Rosalie, and she is the one whispering to my car." I looked over my shoulder at her and laughed.

"Holy shit Bella." Emmett exclaimed then ran over to join Rose.

"You know Alice, and these are Jasper and Edward." I pointed them each out as I introduced them. "Emmett, Jasper and Edward own Breaking Dawn. Rosalie is the owner of Hale's Body Shop. She also is the owner of the largest personal collection of cars in Nevada, am I correct?"

"Second." She informed us. "I'm only down by one car though. Wayne Newton had 18 I only have 17. It really is a pity."

We continued to talk as James continued to stare at all my new friends. He was just now realizing that all of the people that I just introduced him to are very rich and very powerful, and I think he also realized that they would kill for me. Though this may have something to do with Emmett and Jasper telling him so.

"EDDIE!" Yelled a winey voice from the back door. We all turned. Tanya was standing in to doorway coming our way. She had yet to notice James and since James was still staring at Rosalie's breast he had yet to notice her.

"Eddie what is that bitch doing here?" She snarled as she pointed at Rosalie.

Rosalie laughed then throwing her self on Edward like Tanya just had said, "Eddie why does your girlfriend sound like a dying bird and look like a seventh grade slut?" We all chuckled. Tanya really did look like a slut in her outfit. Tanya huffed then turned to walk back into the club. As she was turning she looked up and gasped.

**AN: Hahahahahaha.**

**Review please! All outfits mentioned in this chapter and Rosalie's car are pictured on my profile. **


End file.
